words are weapons
by tiggerz.1
Summary: chelsea was running from a past that ended up catching up to her. a miscarriage, a troubled past, a corrupt family and then there is Jax can she make up for lost time or will her past push her to the edge once again. jax oc
1. Why Did You Come Back

{i do not own the sons of anarchy i only own my oc and what you dont recoginize. comment, like and follow please it all counts to me}

I haven't lived a particularly easy life. I ran away from charming to get dragged right back into it by my god forsaken mother. She owed a huge debt to Darby and when she passed he came looking for me to finish repaying that debt gave me an ultimatum. Either I came and worked for him at his strip club or I lose everything and my brother would be included in that. I haven't talked to my brother in years not after what I did to him but I still cared and I knew Darby would go out on his word and I couldn't let that happen.

"Hey Chelsea? Have you seen the bottoms to my cowgirl outfit? I swear I placed it right here." Annabelle pointed to her station

I briefly looked over at her and shook my head continuing to add my make up on. "Damn I'll do another double check in the clothing room."

The moment she shimmied her way out I finished putting make up on. I hated it I really did but Darby insisted on the makeup said it made the difference between his special ladies and the whores. Apparently the whores were supposed to plaster it on like a Barbie doll and for the special ladies as he calls me we wear makeup not paint. I never liked wearing makeup I had naturally rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes like the Atlantic ocean and my dirty blonde hair was unique in the way it looked like it was light brown with honey blonde highlights everywhere but was all natural and not dyed. I am about 5 foot 5 with an hourglass shape with c cup breasts and a big ass. I was just standing up fixing my nurse outfit snapping up the front of my coat and got ready to leave when Asher walked in. I looked at him through the mirror. "Hey Darby wants to see you before you go on stage."

I sighed but complied and walked with him out into the club and into the back where his office was. Ignoring all the lustful eyes that shot my way. Once I got to his door Asher opened it and motioned for me to step in. Darby was sitting on his desk, feet prompt up reading over a piece of paper. He didn't even look up when I stepped in just motioned for Asher to close the door. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before he gave a low growl and stood up throwing the paper on the desk and stepped around his desk leaning on the front of it before he spoke. "Chelsea. We have some guests that will be arriving at the club that you normally don't see here. They should be arriving shortly so you're not going on stage today I want you to pay attention to these guest. Special attention." He pushed himself off the desk and slowly walked towards me pushing me against the wall, running one hand down my arm and the other cupping my chin forcing me to look at him. "So go back touch that face put on that," he bite down on his lip and let a grin slide across his smug face. "Sexy two piece you wore on the first day you were here and shimmy you sexy ass over to my guests and show them a good time got it?"

I nodded my head and went to move out of the office but he grabbed my arm pulling me back making sure I looked him straight in the eye. Giving me the warning with his eyes the cost of disobeying him. Once I felt him release his grip on my arms again I made my move for the door and straight to the back trying to put as much distance between us as possible. The moment I made it to the clothing room I felt the tears leave my eyes as I struggled to pull myself together and tried to find the outfit Darby wanted me to wear. Once I found it I put it on. The top was a black bikini and pink ties over the breast and a black and pink skirt almost like a short school girl skirt and a pair of polka dot stiletto heels with a black bow at the back. I whipped my tears away just as Asher came in announcing our guest's arrival

I walked out and strutted out towards the table Asher pointed out to see none other than members of SAMCRO sitting and clay was talking with Darby. I instantly stopped walking and started to panic my past with them wasn't exactly left on good terms or at least not with the vp. I just disappeared after being 6 months pregnant running from my life and what I did to my brother the life I brought him into just to miscarry but Jax didn't know that no one did. But once Darby saw me there was no going back and he motioned me over. I debated about running but when they all looked at me and no one seemed to recognize me I slowly made my way over. Once I made it to Darby he wrapped his arm around my waist and announced. "This is my special lady I've been telling you all about. This is Ch—"

I interrupted him immediately. "Hey guy's I'm Silver and I'll be at your service all evening."

I added a wink behind it and blew a kiss. That got a few off the member's attention and Darby shot me a curious glance but kept up the pleasantries. "Right Silver why don't you go get these gentlemen a drink they must be parched but hurry back."

I nodded and took all there orders and started to make my way to the back making sure I moved my ass to get all their attention. What I didn't see though was Jax stub out his cigarette and excuse himself while making his way in the same way I did. Once I got to the bar I leaned over to tell the bartender the order and before I could lean back from the counter someone's hands landed on my hips pulling me back to him leaning forward and whispering in my ear. "How long have you been back in town Chelsea? Couldn't stop by and say hi for old time sake?"

I turned around to face him trying to put space between us but all I managed to do was have him pin me more into the counter leaning forward so our faces where inches away anger evident in his eyes. "Jax I can explain."

"Explain what Chels how you left with our baby still inside you. How you abandoned everyone here when they when I needed you the most. I can't believe you came back here for what? To be Darby's bitch his _whore." _He growled the last word with disgust

The tears started to brim my this what he thought. I opened my mouth to explain when Asher showed up behind Jax placing a hand on his shoulder. When Jax turned around to bark something at Asher I took my chance to run. I ignored Jax's and Darby's yells for me to come back and just ran. I didn't know where I was going just that I had to get out of there. Jax didn't understand I didn't leave or abandon him I left because I had no choice.


	2. Lies and Broken Hearts

_{_I don't own the sons of anarchy only my own character and anything you do not recognize. Anything in italics is in Jax's view and please comment, like and follow it all means a lot to me}

_I didn't know she was back in town and it was infuriating me that she didn't tell me let alone that she was here working for him. As I watched her run out of the club I was getting ready to run back after her but, that what I did for two years and besides I had Wendy now and my new baby that was on the way. But I still felt that familiar pull with her. Just as I was yelling at her to come back I heard Darby in the background yelling after her to, and using her real name caused something in me to snap. He didn't have the right to have her here and he didn't have the right to even know her. I turned around and stomped over to him, grabbing him by his muscle shirt and shoved him into the wall beside our table and punch him right in the nose, breaking it in the process. "Whoa Jax calm down buddy what's going on?" Tig asked from behind me trying to pull me from Darby_

_I shoved Tig away and glared at him before I turned my attention back to Darby. "What is she doing here Darby, you didn't tell me this surprise of yours was my ex?" I sneered at him_

_"What the hell do you mean? Chelsea? She works here why else would she be here."_

_"She is done you hear me?"_

_"Well I can't exactly do that you see."_

_I started him down, he was holding his nose in his hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I shoved his hand away and grabbed his nose, pulling on it and once I got a long enough painful cry from him I shoved my face in front of his, "No you see, she is done here or we are done OUR deal is done. Next time I come in here and she is here your nose, "I grabbed his nose again just so he understood, "will be the last thing that needs to be fixed understand? Now where is she?"_

_"I don't know."_

_I squeezed his nose again. "Ow okay okay she lives just a few minutes from here down the hill till the end of the block and it's the small house on the corner."_

_I gave it one more good squeeze before I let go and I walked past the now quiet and watchful club, giving Clay a look that said I was leaving and walked out to my bike. _

I had been walking for about 10 minutes in this cold blasted weather. It was late December and as much as I was hating my life before I now really hated it, I wrapped my arms around my barely covered body and rubbed them slightly. How was I going to go back there knowing that he had finally found me, it was just a matter of time before this distance I had placed before us disappeared. The hurt and betrayal I saw in his eyes hurt so much to see, and the way he thought of me shocked me at first but really wasn't that what I was now degraded to but, my temper flared right back up at the thought of it not being my fault I didn't choose this I was forced into it. By this point I had finally reached my house. It was my nana's house and when I moved back I had taken care of here for a bit until she passed and this house was passed down to me in her will. It was now the only home and only family I had left.

Once I came in the house, I closed the door and went straight to the top floor to my bedroom. I was in the process of taking my earrings out when I walked past my tall mirror and stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I felt even more disgusted with myself then I did tonight than any night. But it didn't feel like disgust completely that's when it hit me it was embarrassment, it was shame and I couldn't handle it anymore.

Then it was like something snapped in me and I was on the outside of my body watching as I had a breakdown in my bedroom. I couldn't stand to see me in this stupid outfit so I took it off and ripped it and started screaming at my stupid life. I started pulling my blankets of my bed, throwing my makeup and other items on my shelves and dresser everywhere. Trashing my room before I looked at myself one more time in my mirror and pulled my heels off and threw it at my mirror shattering it into a million pieces on my floor before I fell to the floor in despair. "Chels? What did you do?" someone said from behind me

When I turned around Jax was standing there looking down at me with pity in his eye. I frowned and looked down at my lap to realize I must have been closer than I thought to the mirror as my wrist was bleeding from being cut. Before I had a chance to react Jax had grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the floor shaking his head and leading me to my in suite bathroom and shoved my wrist under the water. I watched as he inspected my wrist carefully cleaning my wrist. Even though it was a slight touch my body envied it, the feel of how it felt to be touched by someone who cared after so long let alone by him made my body tremble slightly. He pulled my wrist out of the water supposing I shivered because of the cold and he inspected my wrist. "Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?"

"Under the sink."

He leaned over and grabbed it placing it on the counter and pulled out some gauze and a big band aide. "It's not deep, "he mumbled

I nodded my head. Once he had finished bandaging me up he didn't let go of my wrist instead he slightly rubbed it and then after a few moments of silence he looked up at me, past me into my disaster of a bedroom then back into my eyes. "What was that all about in there?"

I looked over my shoulder before I sighed and regrettably pulled my wrist from him and walked back into my bedroom. "It was nothing Jaxson, how did you even get in here?" I asked walking into my hallway heading down the stairs and leading him into the kitchen

"You didn't lock your door. It's funny you think after the five years of us being together you would have learned that by now.

'I was expecting Darby not you' I thought to myself

Instead of replying I ignored his comment and asked him "do you want anything?"

"Some of that apple crisp behind you will do."

I looked behind me forgetting about the apple crisp I had made yesterday. I grabbed a plate and pulled out some and put it on a plate turning around and put it on my table. Just as I was going to grab some milk for him like I know he liked when I looked over at him. He was leaning on the door frame to the kitchen, arms crossed across his chest, his eyes dark with what I was supposing was temptation and lust. I looked down at myself to realize I was still standing with my bra and underwear and I immediately blushed. I then looked everywhere but in his eyes, I cleared my throat and said "Well I think I'm going to put something more decent on for once, milk is in the fridge and cups are in the cupboard above the microwave I'll be down in a few minutes."

He chuckled and motioned for me to go. I crossed my arms over my basically bare chest and walked past him to the bedroom. I just grabbed an oversized rob zombie shirt and a pair of spandex shorts and pulled my hair back into a pony tail and walked down to the kitchen. By the time I got there he was just finishing his apple crisp. I walked towards to the counter and made myself so coffee. And then went and sat at the table, my legs crossed on the chair beneath me, knowing what was coming next. He stared at me for a few moments before he spoke. "What happened?"

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"How about why you are working for that dirt bag."

"It's complicated."

He rose his eyebrows at me "okay it has to do with my mother and him and he is using my brother as leverage against me for my mother debt to him."

"Why did you never come home to me?"

"Come on Jax you know how that one would have went. And I'm sure your mother wouldn't let me within two feet of you and don't argue you know it's true."

"I still would have helped you."

I rolled my eyes. He always ignores the facts, he chooses to believe that he can do whatever he wants but unless in the two years I've been gone he has cut the cord with mommy well, nothing touches her son without her approval, and I barely had that approval before I left and now I definitely done. "Don't even start with me Chels."

"you're the one that's here in my home asking the questions Jax," I took a sip of my coffee to realize I didn't put enough sugar in it and I walked to the counter to fix it, "don't ask me anything you don't want to know the answer to."

Just as I finished putting the last cube of sugar in my coffee. I felt Jax behind me, pulling my hair from the pony tail and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me harder into him. Then he started to nuzzle my hair just slightly and whispered in my ear, "I always preferred your hair down, remember?"

I felt my face flush and the butterflies flutter in my stomach as the memories come rushing back. All the good times and I didn't realize I had actually started to lean into him. He started to rub my stomach and asked me the one question I was dreading all night. "What happened to her? Why did you leave with our baby? You really hurt me." He turned me around and made me face him, his rough hands cupping my cheek to force me to look at him.

I was prepared to tell him about everything, but seeing that look in his eyes, the lone distant look I realized how much I actually did put him through and I replied, "she is gone, I had to give her away I couldn't give her the life that she wanted, and I couldn't come back here and face you again after how I left so I choose the better option."

I could see the temper flare in his eyes with every word that slipped out of my mouth. By the end of my sentence his hands left my face and slammed on the counter behind causing me to jump. He pushed away from me and started to walk towards the door. I went after him pulling his arm trying to get him to calm down. "Jax!...Jaxson! Please don't leave like this I'm sorry I thought it was best."

He stopped at my words before turning around and stalking towards me. I started to back up until my back hit the wall. And as he walked towards me he said, "Exactly! What you thought, did you ever stop to think that she was my baby to, my choice to, and my god damn right to raise her! Your just full of surprises, not only did you give MY daughter away but your now degrading yourself to Darby's bitch and you won't even tell me what it is so I can help you!" By the middle of his sentence he had reached me slamming his fist against the wall on either side of me, not removing them either.

My mouth just suddenly turned dry and it was like all words escaped my mouth. Before I realized it tears escaped my eyes not because of fear or anger but because of sorrow at who I become. Jax was right and as much as I wanted to tell him everything and the truth I couldn't all that escaped my lips was, "I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

Jax seemed to be stewing over what to do, as the anger started to leave him his face got closer to me. Our lips are just barely touching before something seemed to dawn on him and his face scrunched up pushing away from me, leaving me standing there, my knees weak as I watched him walk towards my front door. Just as he was walking out he turned around to face me his expression completely serious, "Listen, I don't want to see you around Darby's again, I mean it and now that I know your back you're not leaving. We have things to talk about. And I'm serious about Darby's."


	3. Deal Gone Wrong

{Sorry guys this month has been ridiculous with my job and school. So as I have said in all the other fanfiction's this is what's going to happen. So that I know which fanfiction's people want updated the most or the fastest I am going to base how soon I update based on how many people favorite or follow as well as review, whether good it bad or just to request it doesn't matter. Thanks to those of you who have so far thank you. To lagoon childe I am sorry you feel that way and I hope that I didn't lose you as a reader if I did I'm sorry. Later on in the story she isn't trust me the secrets she is hiding is definitely not pointing in that situation. I just made the beginning to be like that. But you do have a point so I am going to be making one more fanfiction that will be another Jax but it won't be a Mary sue I promise. I hope you all like this chapter and remember to favorite, follow and review. It all means a lot and I don't own the sons of anarchy just my character and anything else you don't recognize.}

'SLAM'

The moment that door closed any resolve I had was gone and I fell to my knees. He had every right to be anger but I wasn't angry at him I was angry at myself for not telling him why I left and what happened to our daughter.

(Flashback)

"Mom?!" I yelled out furiously

I had found out that once again she was high and she was with Darby once again someone I had warned her to stay away from, she was supposed to be moving on with her life with Chibbs and what was I going to tell him when word got to him about her recent fiasco. I got to the living room in search of her to find my little brother, Christopher, on his hands and knees cleaning up glass and some form of liquid off the carpet. This wasn't the first time mom tripped out in the living room and destroyed something. My eyes wandered around the living room to find the family photo when dad was still here on the floor by my feet. I reached down and picked it up brushing off what remained of the glass from the frame. "She is up in her room." Chris said nonchalantly

I threw the picture on the couch and walked down the hallway straight to her bedroom. I slammed the door open and shouted, "what the hell did I-"

My mother was on the floor in a ball laughing to herself. I rolled my eyes yelling at her now wasn't going to help not when she was tripping so I pulled her up so she was sitting up against her bed and went into the bathroom to grab a cold cloth. She hadn't moved by the time I had gotten back so I knelt in front of her and started to dab at her face. After a few minutes or so she grabbed my wrist and started blubbering, "I'm so sorry Chelsea you're going to be so mad at me."

I shook my head, "don't worry about it mom, let's just get you better okay?"

"No you don't understand!" she pushed me away, "you just don't understand!"

"What the hell? Don't I understand what?" I shouted back

"I did something bad."

"…what did you do…?"

"Darby…Darby and the Niners."

"What about them they have beef so what mom."

"No they don't not right now, not when they want the same thing."

"What. Did. You. Do."

"I'm so sorry baby. This thing with Chibbs you're trying to push for that's just a game. Darby thinks that if we get close to someone at that table then we can kidnap them and make Clay change the deal with the Mayans to the Niners and Darby will get more money and more property and payback against the sons against Jax and Clay. I'm sorry baby you know I can't help it when Darby asks for my help. Baby please forgive me I'm so sorry."

So she was doing this out guilt. The rage in me started to boil as I realized the danger she is putting everyone in the club in danger she was putting Jax in danger. I was 5 months pregnant at this point and I knew the crap ton of stress she just put on me was not good for the baby but what I going to do now. "Fuck you."

That was all I could say. I was done with her and I pushed myself off the floor, going for the door. She grabbed on to my foot and looked pleadingly up at me. "No don't go baby I said I was sorry. Ill clean myself up I promise ill fix this."

"Fix this! You can't fix this huge fuck up you made. I can deal with cleaning up after your freak outs, I can deal with raising my brother, I can even deal with the shit that comes with Darby and this stupid drug you can't seem to get off of but I can't keep cleaning up your messes anymore and this time you went too far. You are dead to me."

I ripped my leg from her grip and slammed the door behind me. I ignored her whining and crying for me to come back. I grabbed ahold of Chris and pulled him out the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you away from here but first I need to go see Leroy we have something to discuss."

(End of flashback)

He didn't get it. I didn't have a choice to leave and I didn't have a choice to come back here either. And as much as Jax will hate it I can't leave Darby's. Just as I was finishing up cleaning the bedroom I heard a knock at the front door. Asher stood there arms crossed over his chest looking at me expectantly. I knew what he was here for. I threw my hands up in the air and walked backwards saying "yeah yeah I know just let me grab my jacket."

Asher nodded and I grabbed my coat and left for the club.

As we walked in to the club I felt all eyes on me and I knew that maybe I had caused a bigger scene than I had thought or at least Jax did. And Darby was sitting with the lady doctor who was looking at his nose. When his eyes made contact with mine he pushed her away and came charging at me, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me to his office. I could feel the panic start to rise the moment that door closed. He pushed me up against the door and sneered in my face, "why didn't you tell me you had history with those fucks. I knew your mother knew them but I didn't think you had a connection to them let alone the vice president."

"It must have just slipped my mind."

He smashed his hand beside my head and I flinched. "That does not just slip your mind. I thought something was up with how you wouldn't give your name," he reeked of booze and I tried to turn my face away from his but he just grabbed my face and pulled it back to face his, "don't you fucking look away from me when I talk to you, you look me in the god damn face with respect bitch."

He pushed away from me and mumbled, "You caused a lot of unwanted shit tonight and because we still have our little deal you won't be performing on stage anymore I'm moving you to the private shows."

That got my attention, that's where Darby sent the girls he doesn't like anymore to the sleaze balls, the ones who can't keep their hands away long enough. He saw the worry in my eyes and chuckled, "oh don't worry baby doll I won't let them touch you, I just need you to stay hidden long enough for my deal to go through unless you want your brother to pay instead?"

I shook my head and asked, "Is that all?"

When I didn't get an answer I turned around and headed for the door. Just as I grabbed the handle he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. One hand holding me in place and the other was traveling down my side to my shorts. I closed my eyes tight and hoped that he wasn't going to do what I thought "tsk. You and your mom could drive a man nuts you know with the bodies you have. You mom was great in bed, baby doll if anyone is going to touch you it's going to be me and it especially won't be pretty boy"

With that he started to slip his hand into the waistline of my pants. The man could get away with almost anything but I was not about to let this one happen. The last person to touch me like that was Jax and like hell was I about to let it happen with Darby. I swung my head back and nailed him right in the face, breaking his nose once again. He immediately let go and I ran for the door. Before I could get it all the way open, he pulled me backwards harshly and I tripped, my head making contact with the corner of his desk. As I sat up trying not to let the dizziness get the best of me, his hand made contact with my face, slapping me hard. When I fell to the floor again, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was facing him. "Next time I want something you will not stop me from getting it you hear me you are my property."

Once he let go he kicked me once in the stomach. I felt his foot make contact with my ribs and the painful snap I felt made tears prick my eyes but I wasn't about to let Darby get the satisfaction of seeing that. I heard the door open and him bellow at Asher. "Take her home."

I could see Asher out of the corner of my eye looking at me before he asked, "You sure she shouldn't get looked at first."

"What did I say?"

"Okay."

He came up and grabbed me by my shoulder pulling me up gently and slipping his arm around my waist. I was coming in and out of consciousness. The pain in my side was a lot worse than I thought when he pulled me up off the floor and I could hear Darby yelling at me from behind. "I want you here for six pm tomorrow sharp. Don't make me come looking for you doll."

(Flashback)

I got to the clubhouse and Jax came out and the smile on his face made me feel guiltier about what I was hiding but I had to keep it from him at least for now. I looked over at Chris and whispered, "Don't say anything about mom keep it to yourself okay?"

He looked at me confused but Jax voiced drowned out his own, "beautiful what are you doing here?"

I flashed him my smile, "I'm looking for Gemma, and I need a car."

"What happened to yours?" he rested his hands on my belly pulling me slightly towards him

"My mom's got it. She went for groceries."

He gave me a light peck on the lips and nodded his head at the garage where you could see Gemma ranting on the phone to whoever. I always loved Gemma we have had our fights but then again I am with Jax. Everyone knows you can't get anywhere near her baby without her blessing and after trying for almost a year I got it finally. She made eye contact with me and gave me a little wave. I looked back at Jax and smile. "I'll see you tonight right?"

"Good. I've got a surprise for you. I just got some stuff to take care of here and then I'll be home. Remember don't come home till five okay?"

"You got it."

I gave him one more kiss and he bent down and gave my bump a kiss as well. "You take care of your ma you hear."

He smiled up at me cheekily before he turned around and walked away waving at me. I turned around and walked over to Gemma. "Yeah it's done so come get it whenever you want but I need to go have a good day."

Once she hung up she came around her desk and brought me in for a hug. "I didn't expect to see yea here today I thought you were going to spend it at home relaxing like you should be doing?"

When she pulled away I saw the worry in her eyes. "Sorry Gem I know I should be at home but I gotta run an errand with this shit head."

I grabbed Chris and pulled him under arm, ruffing up his hair just slightly. He grunted and pushed me away but still gave Gemma a smile, "Yea I need to go grab some things for my girlfriend it's our anniversary."

"Okay well that car was here last week and no one seems to have come to claim it nor is there any paperwork on it. So just take that one and make sure to have it back before the shop closes. I would take you myself but I won't be able to leave for quite a while."

She dangled the keys in front of me and I grabbed at them giving her a kiss on the cheek. After saying a quick goodbye we hopped into the car and took off to Leroy's.

_"Ma!" I yelled at mom from inside the garage._

_"Jax? Baby what's wrong?" she asked while whipping around the corner of the office_

_"What car did you give Chels?" I demanded walking right up to her_

_"I gave her the black hatchback that's been sitting in the lot untouched why?"_

_"Because if she gets pulled over in there she will be serving two life sentences ma that's why!"_

_"What's in that car?"_

_"Do you remember Darby's guys that went after the club?"  
"The ones that just stopped coming around. I thought you guys took care of that?"_

_"We did but they didn't stop coming because we scared them away. We took care of them and that was there vehicle and they are still in there ma!"_

_When the realization dawned on her on how serious this was, she grabbed for the phone immediately calling Chelsea. _

(End of flashback)

_As I pulled up in front of my home, the weight of the situation seemed to land on my shoulders. I almost kissed her. I should have been furious with her but I tried to kiss her. The pull she always had with me was still there. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling me. I looked up at my home and saw the TV on in the living room but besides that no sign of life was there. I couldn't help but remember back when I was with Chels she would never go to bed until she knew where I was or that I was at home in bed with her. I didn't love Wendy but she was going to be the mother of my child so I had to get along with her. I was going to go home but not for Wendy I wanted to go home because I wanted contact with my soon to be son. I needed it after seeing Chels after hearing what she told me. _

_Once I made it into the house I went straight to the bedroom to see Wendy laying on her back completely asleep. I didn't bother taking off my clothes instead I just climbed into bed and laid my hand on her stomach enjoying when he kicked at my hand. Wendy didn't wake up to it at all, she was out like a light. I decided then I couldn't let Chels back into my heart but I did need to find my daughter and bring her home it didn't matter the cost. She was my daughter._

(flashback)  
Leroy and I didn't get along. Every time we say each other all we did was say harsh things to one another. Neither of us felt bad about it but then again who really cared. I told Chris to stay in the car as I walked into his bar. The moment I walked in all eyes turned to me and everything went quite. I saw Leroy look up at me from his normal booth before he cleared his throat and said, "Well well look what just walked into the wrong place at the perfect time."

"Look Leroy we need to talk."

He chuckled but motioned for me to step into the back room. After looking around the room I walked into the room, standing in the center of the room. After the door was shut I spoke before Leroy had the chance, "break the deal between my mother and Darby."

"What do you know about that?"

"I know that you want the deal that the Mayans got with the sons."

"Ah so you only know the beginning. See the club owes me a bigger debt then that. I lost people. People I cared about to Clay and Jax. And it's not only that deal I want but I want payback for what your man did to me."

He wanted Jax. I could feel my heart strings pulling at the image of not having Jax around anymore. If I could stop this it needed to be now I needed to protect him. "End it." I said matter of factly

He chuckled once more but once he realized I wasn't joking his grin pressed into a hard line, "now why would I do that?"

"Because you and I both know that Darby has a hidden agenda and it doesn't involve you so why don't you just avoid all the drama that going to go through your front door and settle this. What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well let's see what's the one thing I can do to hurt the club the most hm? How about this leave," What? What did he mean leave? "See the way I see this is your one of the most important parts to what makes them go round. You hold them together, I've seen them fall apart without you because of the importance you hold to their VP. And with that one on the way it will tear them apart."

"I wouldn't make it one mile out of here before they found me again."

"No see they won't find you because I will provide the transportation. I will find you a place that no one will find you unless I say otherwise. How does that sound ill stop my deal going through with them if you do this one favor for me?"

"I don't know."

He started to circle around me like a prey stalking its next victim. "This deal won't be on the table long so I'll tell you what I'll give you until tonight to decide okay? I'll play nice this time."

I didn't want to leave Jax, he was the love of my life, but I needed to protect him and if the club found out about my mother she wouldn't be around either. As much as I hated the next words out of my mouth, it needed to happen. "Deal."

(End of flashback)


End file.
